


The Throne Room

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: What happened in the bathroom in that missing hour in the episode of season 1 titled "The Benders"?This story will expose the hidden secret.  It will take you on that un-filmed journey to a place where we have never been before.Follow Dean into the vortex of time that was *dramatic deep voice*  THE THRONE ROOM!





	The Throne Room

He felt a chill run up his back.

A bead of sweat ran down his brow.

The strain was almost too much to bear... He wasn't going to make it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

******SPLASH*********

 

 

 

The stench rose in the air.

Relief washed over him.

 

He vowed to start eating more fibre as he walked out to find Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September Coldest Hits Challenge  
> I'm so sorry
> 
> For my subscribers I actually have a real fic coming this way very soon. My DCBB will be here early November. When that is all edited and looking beautiful I will be picking up Jigsaw Falling into Place!!! YAY
> 
> Want to play Coldest Hits join [here](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/) I'm a mod over there  
> Want to play in the mayhem that is my blog? Come find me [here](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
